The present disclosure relates generally to a filter configured to absorb radiofrequency (RF) emissions and microwave emissions in particular.
Printed circuit boards are structures used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, tracks, or signal traces etched from sheets of a conductive material laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. There are certain situations where a circuit board may be required to conduct different types of electrical signals such as microwave or millimeter-wave signals in addition to direct current (DC) or longer wave length signals. Unfortunately, in these situations, the shorter wavelength signals can emit radio-frequency radiation that interferes with the DC or longer wavelength signals rendering operation of the circuit board as problematic. Hence, it would be appreciated in the electronics industry if new circuit board techniques were developed that would limit or eliminate interference from microwave signals that affect other signals.